halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Söze
(2514-???) * (2525-???) * (2538-2565)|gender = Male|height = 6' 3"|weapons = *Assault Rifle *Silenced SMG *Magnum *Battle Rifle|hair = Brown (Later gray then bald)|eyes = Brown|era = * * * |notable = *Commander of 53rd Armored Regiment *Supervisor of the Alpha-Four Squadron|affiliation = }}Albert Konya Söze ( : 98821-75667-AS) was a in the during the and . He considered by many to be a skilled officer and a true military man. He was killed by Insurrectionist in the city of New Fresno in the on September 23, 2565. Early Years Albert Söze was born on the colony world of New Konya to a military family. When he was growing up, his father died in combat while his mother entered a depressed state because of it. As such, Albert lived a majority on his own and his mother killed herself due to the loss. When he was 18 he enlisted to fight against the growing . Insurrection Mission to Achilles Deploying to the colony of Achilles, Söze was sent with fellow marines to capture an Insurgent base and to take out their leader. The team landed and began their mission and moved through the outline base. Söze was assigned to the B-Team with Vladimir Petrov and attacked a communication building. The team infiltrated the facility and took out all possible guards before attacking the main control hub. The team silenced communications and Söze and Petrov were called to join the attack team. The team infiltrated the main courtyard of the base and killed the stationed soldiers and moved inside. While the rest of the UNSC troops arrived, Söze, Petrov and their leader, Anderson, were sent in to take out the Insurgent leader. While moving through the base, the team struck a small armory and loaded it with explosives. Once the team found the central control hub, they engaged with smoke bombs and attacked. The three killed the Insurgent guards but Anderson was taken hostage by the Insurrectionist leader. Söze took a shot and hit Anderson in the leg, which sent the marine to the ground. The leader didn't have cover and thus Albert took the shot and killed him. The explosives were detonated at the armory and alerted the rest of the UNSC forces. Anderson as evacuated and Söze stayed with the rest of the team and awaited for additional UNSC forces. Battle of Erin-II After the mission to Achilles, Söze was able to achieve the rank of and deployed with his own team to Erin-II. Their mission was to infiltrate the Insurrectionist controlled space station and free the staff. The team landed disguised as Insurgents and moved through the station. Söze and Petrov divided the team into three squads to take on the vital points of the station. Söze and Petrov moved to the prisoner bay to understand the situation at hand. Söze learned that the Insurgents planned on launching an attack on Saturn’s moon of . Söze ordered the act and the team began to silently take out targets while Petrov guarded the prisoners and began to move them to the hanger bay. Söze joined his team and reactivated communications with the UNSC and asked for reinforcements. This however, led the team being discovered and thus Söze had his troops hold the line of defense and to begin clearing the station. However, the team was overwhelmed with Insurgent forces and captured. Söze was interrogated and beaten but would never talk. Through his stalling, a UNSC response fleet arrived and recaptured the station and freed Söze and picked up Petrov who was in a nearby asteroid field. Human-Covenant War Before the official beginning of the , Söze was promoted to the rank of a and began leading the 12th Platoon of . Battle of New Sweden Deployed to New Sweden, Söze and his platoon were sent to clear the front lines and to prevent any possible advances while Alpha-2 cleared the way for civilians. Söze lead troops into battle and set up a defense permitter around the SinoViet tower. Once civilians in the area were cleared, Söze and his teams moved to Independence Park. Söze and his teams landed via drop pods and touched down at the park. Söze lead his men to a ranger station and captured it from Covenant forces. Afterwards, the team pushed forward in their assault plan and moved through the Covenant occupied areas of the park. However, Covenant forces closed in and bombed some of the park, resulting in Söze retreating with his remaining men. Söze also joined in on the Spire attack in Gotland, but the operation was later confirmed to have failed due to overwhelming Covenant forces. The planet was later loss to the Covenant and all remaining UNSC personnel evacuated. After the battle, Söze permitted Richard Bradley to have extend leave due to the birth of a second child. Battle of Yuri Söze was deployed to the colony world of Yuri with his platoon. While moving to the planet’s surface, he met with Petrov once again and the two lead their teams into battle. The teams landed in the city of Gagarin to cut off a Covenant convoy. While moving through the city, the teams were split to take out in order to pin point the convoy. Söze and his squad were able to take out the Covenant guards and successfully destroyed the jammer. Once Söze contacted Petrov, he heard word of his friend’s struggle. Söze lead his team towards Petrov’s position and assisted his team. After the Covenant were cleared out, Söze went to his injured friend who died a few seconds later. Söze then took command of both teams and led them towards the convoy. The team found the convoy on the move and opened fire and killed the Covenant defenses. The teams boarded the convoy and began to kill the remaining Covenant. After the convoy was captured, moved on the site and collected the remains and marine forces extracted Söze and his troops. Söze was also deployed to the city of Lowenthal to stop a Covenant LZ. He and his forces were successful in capturing the site and Söze was made a for his efforts and duties. He lead several more strike missions before a Covenant armada attacked the planet and Söze was forced to retreat. Family In 2541, Söze met a woman named Naomi and the two formed a relationship which ended in a marriage in 2543. In 2544, Söze and Naomi had twins named Felix and Suri. Battle of Demeter-III Söze was deployed to the colony world of Demeter-III to cease a Covenant assault. Söze commanded troops from the UNSC Long and Forgotten. As his troops were deployed, Söze also had land on the planet’s surface. Before all UNSC communications were jammed, he also ordered a charge throughout the drop zone to push back against the Covenant threat. Söze had ordered his ship to find and destroyed the source of the jamming field. However, he became preoccupied due to a moving towards them. Söze lead a team into the Covenant ship and captured it’s hanger bay. Söze pushed through the ship and took down and destroyed the engine room. His team was able to escape from the corvette that eventually crashed down. Söze and his team returned to the Long and Forgotten. After returning, the ship was able to find the jammers and destroy them. As communications came through, Söze realized the defeat was imminent and so ordered a retreat. Söze also received word from Alpha-4 who needed a medical evac from their position. Unable to reach them, Söze ordered them to a clearing outside of Covenant control. Once the ODSTs arrived, Söze personally went down to the surface to greet them. However, upon reaching the surface, Söze saw that the team had lost another member just moments before he arrived. The mission was considered scrubbed and Söze lead UNSC evacuation efforts of world. Battle of Gamma Omega Söze sent in Alpha-4 to a base lining the outside of the city of Alpha. Söze ordered the bridge to be destroyed and so LT Rayburn planted explosives and destroyed the only land entry into the facility. Söze also ordered the lieutenant to plant explosives inside the compound and to set them off if retreat was necessary. Ultimately it was and the base was destroyed under Söze’s orders. Söze deployed Alpha-4 into the city of Alpha at the North and South towers to halt a Covenant advancement. After a large Covenant forced attacked the towers, the Colonel received word that Alpha-4 was returning to base with Covenant on their tail. Once the ODSTs arrived at UNSC ground, Söze established a line of warthogs and scorpions to prevent the Covenant from invading by land. Despite this blockade, they were still overrun by naval forces and wraith motors. As a result, Söze ordered a retreat from the planet due to overwhelming forces. Battle of Earth Söze was deployed to Earth on October 21st, 2552 to assist in the . Söze met with Broadsword Team and led them to Ayo Bend, a small neighborhood in the city to capture a Covenant LZ within a dark zone. After the spartans took down the dark zone, Söze led troops inside the suburbs and attacked major Covenant sites. Söze joined Broadsword Team and together entered a Covenant ship. However, once inside, Logan-G026 and Söze himself witnessed almost the entire force killed and Atlas severally wounded. Logan led the remaining force to the main hanger which he cleared easily while Miranda carried Atlas to a phantom for evacuation along with Söze. Battle of Cleveland Söze was deployed to Cleveland to assist in local defenses there. Landing with a team of ODSTs, the group moved throughout the city and linked with additional UNSC forces and began to press an offensive. Söze joined in a scorpion charge throughout the downtown regions of the city and fired at incoming phantoms and spirits. After reaching UNSC army barracks, Söze took command of all UNSC forces and began planning a strategy. Söze deployed ODSTs to the stadium along with a small team of marines to free captured civilians. After the operation was successful, he met with to discuss further objectives. The two met with who explained to them what the Covenant was after, the , a fictional device. After the revelation, Söze blamed Ruwan for the deaths of civilians and soldiers. However, once he learned of the Forerunners and Halo, he eased up and understood the risks. When Ruwan volunteered to in a plan to misinform the Covenant to get their guard down, Söze disagreed and wished to do it himself. However, he reluctantly agreed to the idea and allowed it to go through with it. The Covenant flagship, the , was attacked due to the Covenant’s gullibility and was eventually brought down by UNSC naval forces. Battle of Voi Following the victory in Cleveland, Söze lead teams of marines into the town of in order to clear a pathway for UNSC forces to attack . Söze and his men went to a large industrial shipping dock which was heavily guarded by Covenant forces. Punching through the main gates, Söze led his troops against the Covenant forces. After successfully forming a crow’s nest, Söze had snipers on a ridge to overlook the area and provide recon. Söze himself led troops on the ground and attacked Covenant forces, whipping out heavy artillery such as and anti-air Wraiths. After the initial assault, Söze sent a team inside the main facility to clear out the tunnels and move further on through. Söze himself held off the area with his remaining forces until additional UNSC forces arrived under the command of for support. Soon after the defense was up, the UNSC launched their attack and Söze watched with Johnson as a large portal opened in the sky. Afterwards, a Covenant ship entered the planet’s atmosphere and crashed down. Johnson seemed to know what it was and he and Söze extracted all UNSC forces from the area. Post War Era After the end of the war, Söze continued to work with the UNSC. He was deployed to several missions. In 2562, Söze joined the Spartan Joint Operations Units as the organizations Chief Tactical and Logistics Officer. He ran the marine forces and was considered Admiral Wilkinson’s right hand. Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV Söze joined UNSC Command on working out strategies for the attack. He deployed Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team to investigate docked Brute Ship and prepare for a boarding if necessary. Siege of Gabriel Base Söze was at Gabriel Base as it came under siege. Running some logistics throughout the terrain, he was able to locate a weak Covenant zone which could allow teams to enter and take them down. Söze sent in Sierra Team and Clark-055 to eliminate the threat while he went down to join the troops. Joining his men on the front lines, Söze assisted in the defense of the base. He later got a scorpion tank and cleared out a small pathway for warthogs to clear out more of the territory. Söze returned to the base after the spartans took control of a Covenant ship. Battle of Terra Ridge Learning the location of a large Covenant army, Colonel Söze and Gary lead an assault on their current location while Captain Hendricks and Commander Long distracted a large Covenant fleet away from the ridge where they were hidden. The assault team were ordered to distract the Covenant ground forces, while Orange Team and Fireteam Renegade destroyed AA guns around the bases for the Covenant so that the Horsemen Fleet could bomb it. Söze and Gary were able o hold their own, until a scarab arrived and began to decimate they had commissioned. Tim, knowing that the army was able to be killed, had himself and Spartan Drakken board banshees and began to bomb the legs of the scarab. Gary, realizing the opening, boarded and destroyed the scarab, escaping by landing on Tim's banshee. Drakken joined Söze on the ground assault and the army then attacked a large Covenant blockade. Orange Team, Gary and Fireteam Renegade then destroyed the final AA gun and allowed three frigates to bomb the rest of the army still inside a few bases and corvettes. OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze Gary-009 along with Söze preposed the idea of Sentinel Gaze to eliminate the entire Covenant fleet that attacked Dwarf Sigmus-IV. While Söze himself did not partake in the operation, he was able to strategize key targets for soldiers in the air. Mission to New Fresno In late 2565, Söze was deployed to the city of Fresno on Earth. He was sent to investigate potential Insurrectionist activity. Söze went with a few troops in disguise to find the Insurgents. While they were sitting in a café to locate the Insurgents, an Insurrectionist sniper opened fire at the troops and killed one of them. Söze pulled out a pistol and opened fire at the Insurgent and killed the sniper. Insurgents swarmed the café, forcing Söze and his troops to defend the position and opened fire. As the team kept firing, more Insurgents were killed and a few of Söze’s men were hit and wounded. Söze grabbed a Battle Rifle from a dead Insurgent and opened fire at the Insurrectionists. While three were killed by Söze, he was shot in the liver. His troops fired at the Insurrectionist and moved the Colonel back to cover. However, all the team’s medics were killed and Söze died due to his injuries. Psych-Interviews Personality Albert Söze is a by-the-book soldier known to lead his men into combat. He has a great respect for those under his chain of command, though he may come across as hard. Söze has an unusual way of showing care for his soldiers by structuring his kindness into orders. He is not one to disrespect superiors and subordinates, valuing all in his command. Söze has a strong dislike for secrecy, exceptionally ONI agents and commanders. He was also one to support his troops, physically or emotionally. One example being to allow Rick extended leave to see his new born daughter and his support after Sis’ death. Albert’s career as a soldier has given him tremendous experience, enabling him to come up with the most effective battle plans. He is willing to accept those even on the other side of the battlefield. But at the same time he is always aware of his surroundings and the possible threat. Albert valuing his beliefs of a free and just society where and whenever possible. He is one to see the best in people no matter the deed and can understand opinions and points. Physical Appearance Albert Söze is a tall, human male with a tanned complexion and brown eyes. In his younger years, he had brown hair but it shifted to gray during the Human-Covenant War and soon he went to white then bald around the time of his death. In his earlier years, he did grow out a beard but later shaved it off after hitting the age of 55. He has a few pieces of wrinkling skin along his face. During the war, Söze gained a few scars from Covenant opponents. Despite his age during the Battle of Earth and after, Söze is still physically fit and can easily take on both elites and brutes in hand-to-hand combat. Despite being a soldier in the field for some time, he normally wore his NCO hat as a way to remember the fallen. Relationships Vladimir Petrov Albert and Vladimir were known to be close friends during the Human-Covenant War. The two severed alongside one another and were considered brothers in arms. Richard Bradley Colonel Söze and Rick had a strong mentor-student relationship with one another. Albert and Rick respected one another and showed support for one another from time to time. Christian Judd While Söze and Pillar didn't have much interaction, Söze still felt sorry for him due to the death of Sis. As such, Söze gives his sympathy to Pillar whenever possible. Naomi Söze Albert met Naomi in 2541 and the two entered a romantic relationship. Together, they entered marriage and had twins, Felix and Suri Söze. The two remained together until Albert’s death in 2565. Felix and Suri Söze While the three couldn't have as many interaction due to Albert’s job, he still supported his children. Albert held them to the highest regard and valued their lives, sending them through school and the real world. Logan-G026 While the two didn't have much of an interaction during the Battle of Earth, they still held one another in high respects. Delany Wilkinson Delany and Albert have a strong working relationship with one another. The two have seem to respect one another and to allow one another to tick each other off. This results sometimes in a sparring match which ends with an injury, either a bruise or a broken arm. Despite this, the two work well together to get a job done. Gary-009 Albert and Gary worked alongside one another for a few years as the field leaders of the Spartan Joint Operations Units. The two have a great deal of respect for one another and act closely as a secondary brothers in arms. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 7 Humans: 91 Drones: 102 Brutes: 572 Jackals: 955 Elites: 1,683 Grunts: 2,287 Total Kills: 5,697 Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse